Glee Cast Version
by Semper Fi Sweatshirt
Summary: The iPod shuffle challenge done the way my friend proposed it. Five drabble sized things. All Klaine and all with various situations where I tried not to have the song being sung by Kurt or Blaine.  Even though that happened twice.


**AN: So a friend (HeartsHungBehind, go look her up) challenged me to our own little version of the iPod shuffle. Here it is.**

**Requirements:**

***Five pieces less than 1,500 words each (this I find funny because all of them together are less than 1,500 words).**

***First five songs on shuffle- You can't change them.**

***The piece must be relevant to the song.**

***At least one line from each song must be in the piece.**

***No Glee songs.**

***Klaine!**

**The titles of the songs, along with the artist, is in bold and underlined before each little drabble. The line I used from each song is in bold and if the song is being played/ sang it's also in italics.**

**Be warned: I have weird tastes in music. **

**Weird- Hilary Duff**

It was a… strange attraction to say the least. Kurt liked Blaine for the obvious reasons. He was cute, he had a great voice and he was nice. But there we're plenty of other reasons too. He liked the way Blaine didn't actually sleep at night, just drifted in between sleep and awake. He liked the scar that rested perfectly in line with Blaine's lip. He liked the way Blaine could say hello to someone and really be saying goodbye because he didn't want to talk to them. He liked the way Blaine took a rule and bent it to fit his needs. For some reason, Kurt was more attracted to Blaine because of these things than the obvious reasons.

"I really like you, Blaine," Kurt said one day, after he watched Blaine talk himself out of a detention after French class.

"I like you too, Kurt." Blaine gave him one of his charming smiles and a one-armed hug.

Kurt hesitated. "I mean, I really, really _like_ you."

Blaine stopped then and pulled Kurt to the side of the hallway. "Good. Because **I want to be with you. **I like you a lot too, Kurt."

**Let's Make Believe We're In Love- Original Footloose Cast**

He had taken a few too many swigs, Kurt decided as he stood from the bar. He looked around the club. It wasn't a dirty one. It was clean and fairly nice with good beer and great food. No strippers, no dancers, no touchy-feely bartenders.

"Hey everyone!" the DJ called over the microphone as a more upbeat song came to an end. "Grab a partner, and **let's make believe we're in love**."

There was quite the scramble and Kurt found himself pulled into the arms of a slightly taller man with curly black hair. He looked about the same age as Kurt's 23 years if his Ohio State necklace was anything to go by. "Let's dance," the man said.

Kurt shook his head a little. "**I don't know your name. And you don't know mine.**"

The man laughed and Kurt found himself in love with the sound. "**That sounds like a fine place to start.**"

Kurt let out what sounded like a hiccup mixed with a giggle.

"I'm Kurt."

"Blaine."

**Poor Unfortunate Souls- Jonas Brothers**

"_**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called my kind of strange."**_

"The Jonas Brothers version of this song is _so_ much better."

"Blaine, what was that blasphemy that just came out of your mouth?"

"Relax, Kurt. I was kidding."

"Oh. Good."

**Not Alone- Darren Criss**

"**You're not alone."**

Blaine has said it a few times before, when comforting people. He says it mostly when trying to help people figure out their sexuality. Sometimes he's dealing with people who are okay with it, sometimes he's dealing with people who are scared of it or how others will react, sometimes he's dealing with people who are in denial. No one has ever reacted violently- until Kurt Hummel asks him to talk to Dave Karofsky.

Kurt Hummel.

"**You're not alone."**

And that brings us to the one time Blaine sings it. To his husband, Kurt, on their five year anniversary.

"_**Baby, you're not alone 'cuz you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna take us down 'cuz nothing can keep me from loving you. And you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. Our love is all we need to make it through."**_

**What Kind Of Name is Hermione?- The Parselmouths**

"_**Who's that girl who's always first to raise her hand?"**_

"What are you the hell are you singing?" Kurt asks as he walks into his dorm room. His eyes are wide with horror at the roughly produced music blaring from Blaine's speakers.

Blaine stops dancing and turns to face Kurt. "It's the Parselmouths."

"What?"

Blaine reaches over to dial down the volume on. "It's the Parselmouths." He reaches over to turn his music back up but stops at Kurt's confused look. "You know, the Parselmouths? Wrock? Wizard rock? Harry Potter music?"

Kurt just stares blankly and walks out of the room. Blaine shrugs and turns the song back up, dancing around the room again.

Kurt walks blankly into Wes and David's room. "What. The. Hell?" he asks as he sits on Wes's empty bed.

Wes leans back in his desk chair. "What?"

David smirks from his perch on his own bed. "I think you owe me twenty bucks, Wes."

Wes turns from Kurt to David, pulling out his wallet because his friend is probably right. "And why would that be?"

"I think Kurt just got his first taste of wizard rock."


End file.
